


Wish Upon a Star

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stargazing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Sometimes, Minseok still misses Jongdae being physically there, right beside him. And yet, sometimes, even a simple video call can do the trick.





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> WOW TWO FANFICS IN TWO DAYS!! guys i deserve a damn gold medal  
> anyways this is just a self-indulgent, what-if-xiuchen-were-really-far-apart kind of short. but i had fun writing, so please, enjoy!~

Minseok knew what he was going to be facing when Jongdae had announced that he was going to be studying abroad, but even after two long years, he is not fully used to the lack of a warm body curling up beside his, especially on particularly tiring nights like this one. Unable to fall asleep, he stares out at the stars gleaming and twinkling outside his window, so lively and warm that they could be within arm's reach. They're the same stars Jongdae would be seeing in around fourteen hours' time.

The thought lightens his mood. He wonders if Jongdae is awake at 7 in the morning already- after all, it wasn't he that was the early riser in the relationship. Jongdae had actually avoided morning classes as best he could, so that his earliest class was at 10AM, which, frankly, Minseok finds hilarious and adorable.

Nevertheless, he rolls over and grabs his phone from the bedside table and plugs the earphones in. He calls and waits anxiously as the ringtone sounds several times, but he gets taken to voicemail and promptly gives up. It's okay, he thinks to himself. He can try again in the morning, and this plan makes him eager to fall asleep and reach morning already. But sleep is a curiously capricious thing, and the harder he tries to sleep, the more it evades him.

He tosses and turns uncomfortably for what feels like an eternity, but he expects that it's only been a few hours, at most. Gradually, his focus shifts from attempting to sleep to happy and fond memories of Jongdae: his confession (it was so sweet, Minseok practically melted), their first date (both of them were really shy in that time- Jongdae's opened up so much, Minseok thinks fondly), a roadtrip they went on just a few years ago (Chanyeol and Baekhyun certainly made that trip memorable and enjoyable)...

He recalls the little details about Jongdae that he has grown to love so much, too- his cutely upturned eyebrows that make him look so friendly and adorable, his unique smile that Minseok likes to describe as "curly," the way his long eyelashes flutter when he laughs his loud, bright bark of a laugh...

And with such thoughts, his sadness and loneliness fades away and Minseok falls asleep.

-

When he wakes up, he is briefly confused by his seemingly random excitement, but then he remembers about his plan and he practically jumps out of bed. It's just after 7AM here, so it'll be the middle of the day for his partner.

He calls and anticipates hearing Jongdae's cute voice answering, but to his disappointment, he is taken to voicemail again. He tries two more times, but again, only to listen to voicemail. Minseok hangs up, disheartened and lonely again.

_He's probably busy studying or in class_ , Minseok reasons. _After all, that is the reason Jongdae is away in the first place._

So he idly waits for nighttime to roll around on the American west coast. He's fidgety the entire time, unable to sit still or even try to keep his mind off his lover, and it makes him feel like he's in high school again, excited and nervous with butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

When it's around 9PM over there, he decides to call again. _Ring, ring, ring_. He bounces his leg and takes to pacing around. _Ring, ring, ring._

"Babe?" He hears Jongdae's steady, beautiful voice clearly through the phone.

"Dae!" Minseok cries out. "Hi, I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are things back home?"

"Normal," Minseok says lightly, but he perceives the tiredness in Jongdae's voice. "And over in America?"

"Well, I'm really tired." No surprise there. "So much work, really, triple-majoring." He laughs, and quickly stops. The sound makes Minseok practically jump with giddiness.

"So, any reason in particular you called?"

Minseok pauses. "Yes," he begins. He's already thought out his answer from last night. "I was just looking at all the stars in the sky and I remembered when you were still in Korea, and how much I miss you, but even though you're over on the other side of the world... we're still seeing the same sun and the same moon and the same stars."

Silence hung over them briefly, and then Jongdae's yelling, "You cheesy headass! Min, oh my god, where do you come up with-"

"I actually thought of it beforehand," he grins, "Because I really can't stop thinking of you."

"...I miss you so much, Min."

"I miss you too. Please finish your education and come back home."

"I'm trying. But you're sort of distracting me here."

"I am?" he teases.

"Min, I have several papers due next week that I may or may not have started yet."

They both laugh at the dumb comment, and Minseok can clearly hear that endearing laugh even over his own. "Then get back to work!"

"But I wanna talk to you!"

"You can talk to me and spend all the time you want with me when you're back."

"But I wanna... right now." Jongdae's words start to slur a bit, his speech slowing down slightly.

"Dae, please," Minseok scoffs with a roll of his eyes. "I'm sure you're stressed out about-"

"Nope... or I would have started them already."

"Alright, but I don't want you to be-"

"I will not be stressed, Min. You know me."

Minseok bites his lip gently in worry. "Okay, but still," he continues, "Procrastinating isn't the best habit. And you sound really exhausted, even though it's only... what, 9:15 or something?"

Jongdae laughs again, softer this time. "I know. And yeah... I think I _am_ going to fall asleep soon. Thank you for taking care of me... even when I'm in another country."

"That's what I'm here to do." He pauses, trying to decide whether he should hang up and let Jongdae sleep, or keep him company as he struggles with the workload. But before he can decide, Jongdae quietly says, "That's one of the very, very, _very_ many things I love about you, you know."

Minseok can't help but feel flustered, and he can't think of what to say, but then Jongdae speaks, sparing him the obligation of answering: "Also... what are you doing right now?" He hears Jongdae pause. "I think... I can hear something from the kitchen... like... like something is chugging."

Minseok turns around to find the coffee machine having a minor breakdown, causing hot water to spill everywhere. "Damn, that'll be the coffee machine. I'll be right back."

He hears a mumble of affirmation and speeds off to fix the machine and clean up the mess. It takes only about five minutes, but once he announces his return, he can already hear Jongdae's soft snores from the other side. Looks like he didn't have to decide anything, after all. He lingers on the line for almost half an hour, just listening to Jongdae's breathing get deeper, listens to the occasional rustle in the sheets. He can almost imagine being right there with him, an arm draped around Jongdae's waist, pulling his slim figure closer to his own broad chest and basking in his warmth and presence.

But finally, Minseok hangs up, a small smile on his face. He sends off a quick _good night. sleep well, love_ and resumes his day with more than just a spring in his step, thinking of the next time they'll call. It'll probably be Jongdae first, apologizing for his falling asleep in the middle of their conversation despite the earliness of the hour.

But Minseok will reassure him that it's alright, he needs his rest, it's understandable. And this time, they can talk for hours because Minseok will be wide awake, no matter the lateness of the night, content to not even speak and to just listen to Jongdae's beautiful voice for an eternity.

And he can't wait for the morning to blanket the North American continent again, but when it does, Jongdae calls first, just like how Minseok expected he would. Despite the haze of sleepiness shrouding him, he eagerly answers.

"Morning, Dae." He braces himself for what's sure to come.

" _Min I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep I wanted to talk to you more please forgive me I-_ "

"Oh my god, calm down," he says lightly, grinning. "It's fine, you're triple-majoring, it's okay that you're exhausted-"

"But still! I was in the middle of talking to you!"

"It's fine, look, we're talking again right now anyways." Minseok pauses, looks out into the beautiful night sky again. "We can talk for longer, this time, too. You don't have classes today, right?"

"Yeah, but aren't _you_ sleepy?" Jongdae questions shrewdly.

"I mean, well, yeah, but I can stay awake." They're both quiet for a few moments, and then Jongdae suggests, "Wanna video call?"

"Yeah," he accepts excitedly. "I miss seeing you."

Within a few moments, Jongdae's face is displayed on his screen, still soft-and-just-woken-up-looking, hair rumpled and fluffed up from sleep. There's also a crease on his left cheek, and before Minseok could ask, Jongdae rubs at it mournfully, and, confirming his suspicions, says, "I fell asleep on my anatomy textbook."

Minseok laughs, and it delights him to see Jongdae smile in reaction. But his smile almost immediately fades and his brow creases, and then Jongdae asks, "Where's _your_ video, Min? Is my laptop broken, or..?"

"Nah, I didn't turn mine on."

Jongdae pulls a pouty type of face, _clearly_ a manipulation tactic. But it _still_ almost changes Minseok's mind. "Pleeeeeeeeaaseee..."

So Minseok turns on the video. Jongdae's face lights up temporarily, but upon seeing only black on his screen, snorts in disbelief and frustration. "What? I turned on the video," Minseok teases, a little more awake.

"Min, turn on the lights too."

"Meh..."

"Min!" Jongdae practically shouts, and seeing the scandalized expression on his face, he can't help but laugh, an actual laugh that uncontrollably bubbles up from his chest. And then he goes to turn the lights on, examining Jongdae's face, clearly torn between frustration and also happiness at his lover's laugh.

"Thank you," he sighed, and when finally Minseok turns the lights on he shrieks, "Oh my god, you're so adorable, Min!"

Minseok grins slyly despite his bashfulness. "I know," he teases, puffing out his already round cheeks, just to amuse Jongdae, and it works.

"I miss pinching those cheeks."

"You know I don't like people touching my face."

"But you make an exception for me," he grins, and Minseok internally agrees.

"If that makes you-"

"Min! Look outside!" Jongdae's still-slightly-sleep-puffy eyes shine with excitement, and Minseok turns around just in time to see the last of a shooting star. "Hold on, lemme go outside." Jongdae nods eagerly.

Minseok snatches his blanket off the bed and rushes out into his backyard. He places the blanket upon the floor, and lays on it, face turned towards the cosmos, fully awake now. He flips the camera. "Can you see the sky, Dae?"

"Yes. Your video quality is really good."

They watch the sky silently for several moments before another shooting star gleams among the many stars sprinkling the dark blue sky. "There!" Minseok exclaims, his voice echoing slightly throughout the quiet neighborhood. "Make a wish, Dae!"

The last of the star vanishes, swallowed up by the dark night, and he sees Jongdae's small, satisfied smile.

"Min, you see that big cluster of really blue-looking stars?" he asks after a while of silence.

"Yeah."

"Those are the Pleiades," he explains. "The seven sisters."

"They're so bright."

"Like your smile," Jongdae smirks, and again, Minseok can't help but laugh.

"Like your eyes."

"Like your personality?"

"Like your existence! Ha, can't beat that," Minseok shoots back.

"Come on, this isn't a stupid gross couple fight about who loves each other mo-"

"Another one!" Minseok interrupts. This one is a longer and brighter streak than the last, and they fall silent to wish upon it. They lay in a comfortable silence before Jongdae worriedly asks, "You're not falling asleep, are you?"

The haze of sleep long since dispelled, Minseok chuckles, "No, I'm wide awake."

"Okay."

The night gets deeper, and more shooting stars streak across the sky. As the stars' gleam becomes bright in the night, their conversation slowly fades as they just bask in each other's company and admire the night. The quiet is punctuated by the occasional pointing out of another shooting star, and a few hours after they had started the call, Minseok mumbles, "Dae, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer... and my battery is getting low."

Jongdae sort of sighs. "I expected that, it's like 3AM over there, right? But honestly, how did your battery even last that long?"

"I... don't know." He makes as if to pack up his blanket, but just then, the biggest and brightest comet of the night streaks past. "Wow!" they exclaim together, and Minseok, even through his fatigue, can see the amazement glowing in Jongdae's eyes, and he smiles to himself, knowing that his lover can't see him. He folds his blanket in his arms slowly, turning the video off in the process.

In the comfortable silence, Minseok makes his way back to his bedroom, and dumps the now dirtied blanket in the laundry hamper, pulling out a fresh one. It seems like Jondae can hear and understand all of the rustles and squeaks of old cabinet doors, because he remarks, "Still a clean freak at this hour?"

Minseok laughs tiredly, and enters his room, the lights of which he had forgotten were on. "Oops, my lights are still on."

"Oh well," Jongdae says. Minseok charges his phone and turns the video on again.

"You look exhausted."

"Well, seeing as it's almost 4 in the morning, I think I deserve to."

"Okay, then go get some sleep."

"But I wanna talk to you."

"We can do that for as long as we want when I get back home."

"...But I wanna, right now," he complains, almost like a petulant child.

"Is it just me or does this feel familiar?" Jongdae asks, and they laugh, Minseok a bit more weakly, more tiredly.

"Okay, fine. Just a few more minutes."

They simply sit in silence, observing the other's face for several minutes, and then Jongdae says, "I think we should end the call, now?"

"....Mmm."

"I need lunch, you know."

"Then go eat, Dae."

"Okay. But you hang up first."

"No, you."

"Min, please, you sound like a middle schooler."

Minseok only smiles at this, but he knows Jongdae will feel bad if he ends the call this time as well, even if they agreed on ending the call already. "Okay. I'll end the call, then."

"Okay. Good night, Min."

"Night, Dae."

But he still doesn't end the call, though both of them have turned off their videos. At least, not until his tired fingers accidentally slip and make contact with the red button. He hears the line drop, and sighs; he realizes now that he forgot to ask what Jongdae had wished for. So he texts him:

_what did you wish for dae_

And no less than a second later, he receives, _not telling!_

He texts back, _but i'll tell you mine.._

_doesn't matter lol. go to sleep_

So Minseok gives up on it, and settles down comfortably in his bed. Now just barely awake, he looks out to the constellations and stars outside one last time, wishing upon that brightest one in- the Pleiades, was it?- the same wish he had asked of the other stars.

"Bring Jongdae back home soon, please."

And with that, he drifts off into a deep and comfortable sleep.

 

 


End file.
